Kankuro oneshot
by yankumie
Summary: Kankuro x OC, it is everyone's mistake to think that Kankuro is a pervert. He is a decent guy and a boss...he might resist the seduction of his colleague, but he is still a human and a man...he has his limitations but what to do when he is at his limit?


**Never as good as the first time [Kankuro one-shot] for hammyhammy22  
><strong>

A group of people walked down the alley path; all of them looked formal. For those who knew whom were it was obvious that something good must have happened. The group was lead by a man and woman of similar age. The way they were dressed left people guessing which department they belonged to. Finally the man stopped turning his gaze to the people who followed.

"The completion of the "Poisonous animals" unit was a success." He said grinning. "Well done everyone." The people cheered and clapped, but as soon as the man raised his hand they went silent. "So, everyone, lets drink today." Another set of cheerful roars met his ears making the man smile. "Let's meet at 8pm, at Red Dragon." He winked. Everybody agreed and quickly started dissociate in the crowd, until only two people were left. The girl turned her head and looked at her boss.

"Kankuro," she called never bothering to address him properly; he didn't mind. "Congratulations." The smile on her face grew wider as she patted his back. He smiled back scratching the back of his head.

"You wouldn't be able to do it without you." he said. The girl smiled.

"I know."

"Cocky as always." Kankuro shook his head smile never leaving his face.

"Later, Kankuro." She waved quickly walking away in the direction of her house. Kankuro watched her body disappear behind a small inn. He sighed and looked at the sky.

"Yeah, later..."

"Banzai!" everybody yelled smacking their glasses together. Laughter filled the small bar bringing it back to life. People turned around to gaze at the group, but nobody noticed.

"Uwah," Hanako smacked the glass on the table smiling widely. Her face was reddened: a clear indication of her being tipsy.

"Fill it up." she shoved the glass at a young man who sat next to her. The young man blushed heavily as he poured sake into her glass. "Hooray!" Hanako exclaimed drinking it in one go. Kankuro watched the girl opposite him in amusement. She was probably the prettiest one in their organisation, but she always amazed him how if she started on drinking, she wouldn't finish unless the last drop was gone. Unlike him her alcohol tolerance with way higher and usually resulted in her being tipsy instead of dead drunk.

"I think that's enough." Kankuro pulled away the bottle but Hanako grabbed it in time. She glared at him lightly yet playfully pulling the bottle to herself.

"It will be enough when my body says so." She stated in a matter of fact way. Kankuro couldn't argue. He released the bottle allowing her to have it. Hanako's face reddened as she smiled cheekily at Kankuro. Kankuro looked down at his hands when someone nudged him. He looked up to see his colleague with a bottle of sake in his hands.

"Come on boss, we are drinking tonight, you said so yourself." The man with the glasses laughed loudly. Kankuro chuckled. He could tell the man was as drunk as he could get. Kankuro nodded and waited until the sake was poured into his glass before slowly sipping out of it. His eyes travelled to the girl sitting opposite him again. She didn't look at him; Hanako was completely absorbed in the conversation that didn't make sense to his ears. His eyes narrowed at his subordinate, whose sand was slowly travelling to her shoulders.

"Hanako," Kankuro said almost nervously. She turned her gaze to him and smiled sweetly. "I need a word with you."

He didn't wait for her reply. Kankuro grabbed her arm and quickly dragged her out of the room. Hanako pulled her arm back and gave her boss and slight push.

"What the hell Kankuro?" she snapped, but she wasn't angry; more playful.

Kankuro crossed his arms on his chest looking at her intently. The top of her kimono was loosened revealing quite a lot of her cleavage which didn't seem to bother her. He rubbed his temples violently.

"He was about to grab you." he finally said trying to maintain himself. They were not dating; they weren't even sleeping together, Kankuro had no reason to get jealous and overprotective, yet he couldn't help his feelings towards her. She could make his blood boil with rage, but at the same time smoothen it with honey-talks. He didn't understand his feelings towards her. She was an attractive woman and he was attracted to her physically like any would be, but that wasn't it. It was not what made him suddenly snap and drag her out of the room...

"So?" Hanako pressed impatiently eyeing her empty glass.

Kankuro blinked.

"I'm not weak Kankuro, I can take care of myself." he could hear the notes of annoyance in her voice.

"I know." He sighed heavily.

"Then what?"

Kankuro didn't rush to explain. He tried to formulate the answer in his head, but nothing seemed to come to his mind.

"I didn't like it." he replied truthfully, looking straight into her eyes. "I didn't like the fact that you so careless would let another guy get so close to you."

Hanako raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in surprised; Kankuro never spoke to her in that way before and never mentioned anything of that sort. Moreover, he never even shows her any signs of affection then why all of a sudden?

"I don't think that's any of your business." She said sounding serious. She looked into his eyes once more before walking back into the pub. Kankuro groaned quietly running his fingers through his slightly longer hair. He walked back into the pub searching Hanako with his eyes. She was back on her place, happily pouring sake into her glass. *She'll never change.* he thought slowly walking back to the table. He sat down and emptied the glass placed before him staring at Hanako openly. Hanako felt a shiver run down her spine; she could feel him staring at her, but she didn't dare to look back. Those piercing eyes; she knew they were attached to her face watching her expressions carefully. Searching for something she didn't understand. Hanako pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, giving the one sitting next to her a better view of her cleavage. It wasn't an intentional move, but it was enough to catch the guy's attention. He leaned closer to her face smirking.

"Hanako-chan...You are so beautiful."

Hearing those words from him disgusted her. She moved away from him glaring lightly.

"Thank you." her dry tone didn't stop him.

"Would you like to go somewhere after the party?" he continued as if he didn't hear her. Hanako felt angered. She wanted to sting him so badly...to see his face grimace in pain while the poison spreads around his body slowly killing him.

"Not interested."

The man grabbed her arm, pulling her closer.

Hanako hissed under her breath. Kankuro moved on an instinct. His hand landed on the guy's shoulder squeezing it hard.

"She said no, Hideaki." Kankuro's tone was severe which made the guy shiver.

"Sorry boss." The guy shrugged moving away from the two. Kankuro sighed.

"I could have handled it." Hanako hissed quietly still smiling, trying not to attract too much attention.

"Yeah, by killing him. I could see the look on your face," Kankuro replied. He smiled back following her lead.

"So what? It's not like he didn't deserve it." Hanako shrugged. She understood that it was nonsense but she couldn't give in. It just wasn't in her nature. Even if she was wrong, she would hardly ever admit it.

"Nobody deserves to die." Kankuro's voice sounded harsher but quieter. He didn't mean to sound that way, it just came out.

"Yeah, yeah..." Hanako pouted.

Kankuro looked at her in amusement. She was like a kid. He sighed in defeat raising his hands and smiling. "Whatever you say Hanako."

Hanako grinned. She rubbed the back of her neck, trailing her fingers down to her chest, stopping where her kimono begun. Kankuro watched almost wide eyed; was she trying to seduce him? Or his imagination was playing tricks on him? Either way he didn't know; Kankuro turned away feeling his face burn. He was never shy and quite open minded, but what SHE was doing that moment...he couldn't process in his head. He felt a hand press to his back; he turned her gaze. Hanako was grinning; the blush on her cheeks and slightly parted lips...he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"What do you say, if we go somewhere quieter?" she whispered closely into his ear. Kankuro's eyes widened. He felt sweet warmth spreading through his body and concentrating on his cheeks. "Aww, you are blushing." She beamed to his annoyance. Kankuro shook his head lightly and looked at her wondering if she was serious. The determination on Hanako's face was obvious. He licked his dry lips and looked at his hands.

"Not yet, but we can after the party," he whispered. "That is, if you still want to."

Hanako laughed. Her sweet laughter rung in his ears making his heartbeat speed up. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Oh I will."

Time seemed to drag on and on as Kankuro waited for the party to finish. He watched Hanako the whole time, but she seemed as if she lost all interest in him. It saddened him for some reason, yet he didn't question her. He waited patiently. The party was soon over and everybody started quickly walking in the direction of their homes. Kankuro watched the people stumble and fall over laughing loudly. He sighed and smiled shaking his head. He wondered if having a drinking night was a wise idea.

*I guess once in a while it isn't too bad.* he thought to himself; his eyes searching for Hanako. He spotted her whispering something into Dai's ear. They giggled covering their mouths and looked at the man behind them. Dai was blushing heavily as she said goodnight to Hanako and marched towards the bad, her blush deepening. Kankuro watched in amusement as she tried her best not to stutter.

"She's trying hard." Hanako's voice said as she leaned on his shoulder and looked boringly at the couple.

Kankuro raised his eyes in surprise.

"Yeah she is..."

The girl eyes her boss from the corner of her a small smile quickly appearing on her face. She had a plan. Hanako brought a bottle of sake to her lips and took a few sips. Kankuro raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Where did that come from?" he asked with an honest curiosity.

"I have my places. Say," she started. "Wanna go somewhere quiet?" she winked and smirked as if inviting him to something he would probably regret. Kankuro opened his mouth to say something but Hanako interrupted deciding everything for him. "Your place is closer!" she exclaimed. "Off we go!" Hanako marched into the direction of his house, sipping the sake and smirking to herself.

"EHHH?" Kankuro exclaimed as he rushed after the girl.

"Kankuro you are too slow." She commented as he adjusted to her speed.

"Hey, why my place?" he couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. Kankuro didn't mind spending time with her; he actually enjoyed it quite a lot. *Maybe a bit more than just quite a lot, but what is she up to today? Whenever I see that smirk of hers...I just know she's up no good.* he thought sighing heavily.

"Why are you sighing like you are about to be executed?" Hanako asked slightly offended. Kankuro cleared his throat.

"No reason."

Hanako pouted like a little girl taking another sip of sake.

"Don't you think you've had more than enough alcohol tonight?" he asked abruptly. Kankuro wasn't a very righteous person, he also quite liked alcohol himself, especially with a good cigarette when no one was watching, yet for some reason he detested when she drunk. It made him feel insecure; as if he was the one consuming the compound with an –OH group.

"Enough?" surprise in her voice was evident. "That was just the beginning. We'll continue at your place. After all, you always have lovely sake somewhere in your house." She winked once again marching ahead of him. Kankuro rubbed his forehead and sighed in defeat. "I can always tie her down with the strings..." he said quietly looking at Hanako's back thoughtfully.

"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled not turning around. Kankuro covered his mouth with his large hand trying to muffle his chuckle. A soft smile appeared on his face as he walked behind her wondering what to expect later.

"Ahhh..." Hanako smiled widely her eyes shining like diamonds as she eyed all the bottles of alcohol Kankuro placed in front of her. "I always knew you had good taste." Kankuro grimaced as he placed a large plate of different snacks in front of the girl. She eyed them with curiosity. "I don't think we'll be needing that." she commented, rubbing the tip of her nose. "Lets have a drinking competition!" she exclaimed clapping her hands. Kankuro shook his head sitting opposite the girl. Somehow the atmosphere felt uneasy. Hanako wasn't acting like her usual self. *Who would have thought she was a drunktard." He thought another sigh escaping his lips. Hanako watched the man in front of her carefully, like a lioness choosing her prey. She smirked pushing her hair away from her neck.

*Kankuro, you are clueless.*

Hanako shifted in her seat almost carelessly allowing the sides of her kimono to loosen and reveal her pale leg. Kankuro swallowed looking away. He couldn't help but feel his eyes travel to her bare flesh. Hanako smirked wider. She moved closer to the man in front of her, resting her chin on his knee and looking straight into his eyes. Kankuro stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Hanako tilted her head to look at his back, but it already disappeared. She heard a loud bang. Kankuro smacked his hands on the table taking a deep breath. *What the hell is she doing? Is she trying to temp me?* he thought. He wasn't sure if he was angry or annoyed. His feelings were too mixed up and complicated to understand at that moment. Kankuro felt a small hand touch his back; he instantly knew whom it belonged to. He turned his head abruptly and stared into the girl's eyes, as if daring her.

"What's wrong Kankuro?" she asked as if not seeing. Kankuro felt speechless. Her fingers travelled to his cheek. She rubbed her fingertips on the softness of his cheek gently tracing his features.

"Hanako," Kankuro finally said. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hanako blinked a couple of times as if telling him that he was an idiot. Kankuro's eyes travelled to her chest. The kimono was even looser than before.

"Me?," she started surprised. "I'm not doing anything!"

Hanako pressed herself lightly against him and rubbed her lips together looking into his eyes. Kankuro grabbed her arm and brought her closer. He leaned it looking at her face that same old smirk plastered on it.

"The hell?" he asked again. He tried sounding dangerous but the look in his eyes and his excitement was impossible to hide. Kankuro was always so laid back and not someone to make the first move. A lot of people thought he was a womanizer, but Hanako knew better. The puppeteer was nowhere near to one. Kankuro had a charm that attracted opposite sex and made them stick to him like flies to honey, yet he – himself never made a move on a single one of them. She often wondered why, and every time she tried to hint on it Kankuro avoided the question or changed the subject. He was surprisingly good at it.

Hanako didn't notice when her attraction to her superior began. When she finally realised it was too late; she was already way too attracted, attached even...That time she made a decision, she would never leave his side. No matter what happened, no matter what unexpected turns life presented, she would stand her ground beside him. She often sent him insignificant and small signs of attention, yet Kankuro never seemed to notice. He was the most clueless person she ever met. It was ridiculous. It was that day that she finally decided to take the lead.

"I'm a human too." Kankuro barked pressing her against him. "I have my limitations and right now I'm at my limit." He crashed his lips on her parted ones, desperately savouring the kiss. Hanako felt herself being lifted up and carried into a different room. She didn't struggle. It felt good being in his arms. They were long and strong, somewhat opposite to her own. Hanako felt herself being thrown on something soft. It was a bed. Kankuro's bed. She stared at him in surprise. Kankuro looked back at the girl, his eyes sparkling with desire that was about to burst. Tempting him...toying with him...he couldn't forgive. She was going to have it; even if she refused he wasn't going to stop.

Kankuro quickly slipped out of his t-shirt and threw it aside. Hanako's eyes travelled to his torso. It always amazed her toned Kankuro really was. His body was perfect. She covered her lips with her hand trying to cover her smirk. She was curious. Kankuro was about to take the lead? He got on the bed and crawled over her. She could feel him rubbing against her which made her breathing unsteady. It was exciting. She could barely resist. He was enhancing. Kankuro placed his hand on her chest giving it a light squeeze. She fought a moan and shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. He rubbed his cheek against her as if caressing. Hanako bit her lower lip. His skin was soft; it felt so good against her own. His hands quickly roamed her body. He traced his fingers against her bare leg, making her shiver. He smirked pleased with her reactions.

"I will take it slowly." He whispered into her ear. Hanako snickered.

"You are always slow." She retorted not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Kankuro ignored her reply and continued slowly undoing her kimono. Hanako already loosened it quite a lot, but he didn't want to refuse himself in pleasure of taking it off of her. Hanako lay back watching him intently. She wasn't one to be dominated, yet she was still curious of what this man was capable of after such big words. He pulled the kimono off her shoulders staring at them like a hungry animal. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to her left shoulder feeling content. Her skin was soft. It almost felt like silk. *So good...* he thought but didn't say a word out loud. Hanako smiled at his somewhat innocent touches. She couldn't help but notice how good his touches felt every time their skin connected. His lips traced her left shoulder making their way to her right one. Kankuro nibbled on her flesh, leaving small bite marks in process. Hanako opened her mouth to say something about them, but she decided not to. After all, she could never be sure that he wouldn't make them even bigger. Kankuro's soft sigh against her skin made her shiver and arch her back.

Hanako raised her arm and touched his head; she played with his hair smiling as he continued exploring her shoulders. Kankuro's hair was rough, but she liked the feeling of it between her fingers. His fingers slipped under her bra. Hanako's eyes widened. Kankuro stared at the annoying piece of clothing and ripped it off with a single move. Hanako fought her yelp. She surely didn't expect that. She took a deep breath waiting for his next move in anticipation. It was her first time...but Kankuro didn't have to know that. *Lets make him believe that I am experienced.* she thought smirking to herself. Hanako quickly placed her hands on his shoulders and in the next moment Kankuro found himself on his back with Hanako on top of him. Kankuro looked at her astonished, at how fast she could be. He smirked widely.

"You like to be the dominant one." He stated. Hanako smirked back.

"Always." He furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hands on her hips pushing them down on himself. Hanako moaned quietly feeling his hardness through the clothes. Kankuro's smirk grew wider. He sat up still holding her hips in place.

"I'm determined to make you forget the ones before me." He whispered into her ear with a hint of poorly hidden jealously.

"You think you can manage?" she raised her eyebrow. His grip on her hips tightened.

"I'm pretty confident." His reply came as a snake-like hiss. His lips touched her neck. Kankuro kissed her soft skin causing Hanako to shift in his arms. Her hands travelled to his bare torso. With a swift move she pushed him down and glared lightly as if ordering not to move. Kankuro obeyed making himself comfortable. Hanako traced his chest with her fingers, drawing circles around his hardened nipples. They were small and pink, which made her smile. She gently scratched his sides and his skin causing him to let out a moan. His skin covered with goosebumps, indicating that he enjoyed what she was doing. She trailed her nails to the beginning of his pants and tugged on them lightly. Kankuro sucked the air in anticipation. Hanako smirked but didn't move any lower, instead she lowered her head to his neck traced it from top to bottom with her tongue, leaving a wet trail behind. Kankuro grabbed onto her waist, but before he could do anything her slightly sharp teeth dug into his flesh causing droplets of blood to appear. Kankuro groaned, it was a painful kind of pleasure...a turn on for him. the man suddenly wondered how long he would last with her teasing him...guessing his most sensitive areas.

Hanako sucked on his flesh, munching on it from time to time, as if it was a delicacy. Kankuro gripped her sides feeling weak against her doing. It felt too ridiculously good.

"Hanako..." he let out making her smirk against his skin.

"What is it Kankuro?" she whispered nibbling on his ear. Her tongue traced the outline of his ear, then the inside of it. The man shivered in pleasure. "Admitting your defeat?"

"Are we competing?" he asked.

Hanako chuckled; there wasn't a hint of alcohol left, which made him wonder if her being drunk was actually true.

"Always." She whispered against his lips. Kankuro moved slightly crashing his own lips at hers. His tongue quickly slipped into her mouth, roaming it hungrily. Hanako moaned into the kiss, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too captivated by the energy running through his body; the energy her kiss gave him. He never felt anything of the sort before; he's been with quite a few women, but none of them made him feel like he was in heaven.

Hanako broke their kiss and licked her lips in a seductive way. Kankuro took a deep loud breath and looked at her bare chest. Her nipples here hardened and hair was a mess which made her look even more seductive. Hanako cupped her own breast and rubbed it, capturing her nipple between two fingers. A small blush covered her cheeks. She bit her lower lip as she massaged her breasts, seducing the man beneath her. Kankuro groaned like an animal as he grabbed her pushed her down on the bed. His body was shaking with excitement. He panted as he looked into her eyes. "Shit." He hissed under his breath. "I give up."

Kankuro pressed himself to Hanako crashing her slightly. She groaned quietly. *I knew you would.* the confidence in her thoughts reflected on her face, yet Kankuro didn't seem to notice anything anymore. All his attention was plastered to her body, to his feelings. Almost exploding with eagerness, he ripped off her kimono leaving her in her panties. Hanako felt slightly embarrassed. She shook her head, kicking out the annoying thoughts. It wasn't the time to be embarrassed, she was the one who seduced him in the first place, and besides...she wanted it just as much as he did. His fingers traced her inner thighs sending chills down her spine. Hanako moaned covering her mouth with her hand as he pressed one finger to her panties and rubbed her. The thin fabric of her underwear moistened causing a smirk to appear on the man's face.

"Sensitive..." he whispered. "Mmm..."

Hanako stared at him in annoyance. Why did he have to comment on something like that? Kankuro spread her legs wider bringing his face closer to her warmth. His tongue touched the cloth of her panties.

"Ahh..." Hanako moaned into her hand.

"Don't muffle those moans, I want to hear them." He ordered making the girl twitch.

Kankuro slowly pulled off her underwear, enjoying the sight of her naked body. "Beautiful." He said not able to look away. She furrowed her eyebrows. He leaned closer and traced her warmth with his tongue. Hanako bit her lower lip as hard as she could, yet even that couldn't quiet her lustful moan. Kankuro worked his tongue in and out of her, around then back in; it drove her crazy. Hanako clenched his hair in her hands pulling on it, but he didn't seem to notice. Kankuro rubbed her clitoris with his finger before quickly inserting it into her. She gasped for air. it was painful, but she wasn't about to admit it to him.

"You are so tight." He whispered while kissing her inner thigh. He moved his finger in and out of her steadily, causing the girl to groan of pain and a hint of pleasure.

"You are gripping me so tightly." He continued. Hanako's eye twitched with annoyance. She couldn't help but smack him over the head. "What the hell are you doing at such a crucial moment?" he snapped.

"ARE YOU PLANNING TO COMMENT ON EVERYTHING?" she hissed back glaring slightly at him. Kankuro chuckled.

"Yes, I love the way you show your emotions. It's so rare to see the true sight of you." she shrugged as he continued to penetrate her with his finger, now adding the second one. She gasped.

"You know I can sting you for that." she groaned.

"I know." Kankuro replied. "But you won't."

*What's with that confidence?* she thought almost angrily. She moaned loudly as he added his tongue to two fingers. She felt almost no pain, and the pleasure was overwhelming. It was something new, something she never experienced before.

Kankuro unzipped his pants. His throbbing member was dripping with excitement. "Ka...Kankuro..." Hanako started but he didn't listed. He pressed the head of his member to her opening. Hanako arched her back; the fear that she suddenly experienced couldn't be compared with anything else. She wanted to object but she knew that there was no way back. With a swift move he buried himself inside her. Kankuro moaned with pleasure while Hanako groaned with pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks; she couldn't control them.

"Ahh...grr...ahhh..." she continued moaning and panting as thrust himself inside her. Her arms snaked around his back; Hanako dug her nails into his flesh, which gave her some relief. She continued digging her nails into his back, tearing the skin; warm blood ran down his sides and back. Kankuro wince slightly, but didn't say a word. His lips caught hers in a rough but meaningful kiss. Hanako replied to it eagerly, searching for comfort.

"Tears..." he panted, licking the salty trails on her cheeks. "Why?"

Hanako glared slightly at the man. *BECAUSE YOU WERE ACTING LIKE AN ANIMAL IN HEAT!* she wanted to yell, but instead she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit it, causing it to bleed.

"Sadist..." he moaned into her mouth.

The pain she felt was slowly fading. Hanako arched her back as he pushed in harder. She moaned loudly clenching the bed sheets in her hands. A wave of pleasure covered her whole body; she was unsure of what to do. The pleasure she felt was too intense. Moans kept escaping her parted lips. Kankuro leaned closer and wrapped his arms around her pulling her up. Hanako gasped as they reversed positions. Now she was on top. She blinked unsure; Kankuro smirked pushing her hips on himself. Hanako got the hint. While holding onto his shoulders she started moving. She moved her hips up almost letting him slip out, and then lowered them, burying him completely inside of her. Kankuro groaned loudly. Their bodies collided together; their chests rubbed against each other, mixing their sweat and excitement. She traced his ear with her tongue, causing him to groan louder.

"Hanako..." he whispered trying to catch his breath, but she didn't let him. Hanako increased her speed. "Grr..." he roared once more.

"Kankuro..." she whispered collapsing on him. They panted heavily as they held each other closely. Hanako rested her head on his shoulder; her eyelids felt heavy, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to stable her breathing. Kankuro shifted and stood up bring her along, a few drops fell on his bare foot. He looked down. It was blood. His eyes widened as he looked down at Hanako. Blood was quickly drying on her inner thighs. He gasped in realisation.

"You..." he started swallowing hard. "It was your first time." He stated. Hanako didn't open her eyes. Her hands were still wrapped around his neck.

"So?"

Kankuro groaned in annoyance.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped a bit as he gently laid her in a bath. Hanako finally opened her eyes when warm water touched her skin. Kankuro's big hands were gently washing off the trails of blood and their passion. Hanako smiled.

"I didn't feel like it." she replied lifting her leg up slightly. "Argh." She winced in pain. Her eye twitched. "But if I knew it was going to be so painful," her voiced sounded rougher. Kankuro smiled nervously as he continued washing her legs. Hanako's expression lightened up. She chuckled.

"Selfish." Kankuro mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Hanako asked pointing her skinny finger at him. Kankuro smirked as he licked it. Hanako's eyes widened slightly. He took her finger into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Kankuro are you trying to excite me?" she asked.

The man smirked. "Is it working?"

"Depends..." she retorted pushing another finger into his mouth.

"On what?"

Hanako smirked.

"If you are doing a good job." She smirked as she wrapped her arms around him. "Get in." She whispered. He didn't need another invitation. He quickly hopped into the bath and got on top of her.

"But you know, you seemed experienced at "it"." he stated massaging her waist.

"Of course." She replied. "I've done some..." Hanako stopped and looked at his face.

"What?" the jealously in his voice made him chuckle.

*Reading.* she thought.

"That's for me to know," she replied in a matter of fact way, "and for you to..." but Hanako didn't finish. Kankuro crashed his lips on hers silencing the girl. *to find out...*


End file.
